


With Confidence

by relvey



Category: South Park
Genre: Baker AU, M/M, Wedding Planner AU, but they're getting married???, i mean butters and kenny are more Mentioned in it than anything, i'm not sure this fic is worthy of being tagged with that ship though LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relvey/pseuds/relvey
Summary: Craig Tucker had confidence in his job as a wedding planner, always sure of himself. When it comes to cute bakers, however, he can't say the same.





	With Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a whole fic about Craig being a goddamn homosexual mess around Tweek, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> It's based on the Wedding Planner AU by wondertweeker over on tumblr and twitter.
> 
> And also can I give a shoutout to jennisnotokay's fic The Wedding because honestly if I hadn't read it, I don't know that I would have found the motivation to finish this. It's super great and everyone should read it.

For the first time in his three years of being a wedding planner, Craig Tucker had a bit of a dilemma. In reality, it shouldn’t have been an issue at all, but he was a person used to routine and doing things his own way, because his way _worked_ . So when a client made a request about who they wanted to make their cake, he wasn’t really sure what to do. He couldn’t exactly turn down the request, obviously, because he wanted to make his clients’ wedding perfect, but he had never even heard about this bakery.  
  
“It’s called Bites of Sunshine! The cakes are delicious, an’ the owner is so sweet!”  
  
That’s all he knew about this place, from the word of mouth of one Leopold ‘Butters’ Stotch. That, and that the owner’s name sounded a little ridiculous.  
  
He didn’t make any definite promises to his clients, but he assured them that he would make a trip to this bakery. Not every baker was willing to make wedding cakes, and Butters had been unsure if this one ever had before. The most he could do was ask, and hope things worked out no matter what the answer was.

When he arrived, Craig wasn’t sure what to expect from this Bites of Sunshine place, but in his mind he thought it would be… bigger. It was only a few blocks from his own place of work, conveniently, tucked between an antique shop and a resale shop. There wasn’t anything about the place that stood out aside from the absurd amount of sun-shaped stickers on the windows. The logo was fairly generic, and from what he could see through the window, the decor was equally so. For a moment, he wondered if this was actually the right place, but the address matched.  
  
He let out a sigh before he resigned himself to actually walking in, a bell jingling to announce his presence as he entered. The very next thing he heard was a crash and a muffled _“Oh God!”_ come from the back.  
  
“Hello…?” Craig approached the counter, but there was no one there. Taking a look around the shop, he noted that there wasn’t anyone there at all, not a single customer seated in one of those booths. It wasn’t exactly prime dessert eating time, but it still felt strange.  
  
There was more noise that came from back before the kitchen door finally opened, revealing a boy who could only be described as A Mess. He had blonde hair that was only tamed by a number of clips to keep it from falling in his face. His apron was covered in stains from chocolate, flour, batter- which all looked fresh, like he’d spilled something recently. A lot of things. There was even a smudge on his cheek. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you waiting! There was a small disaster in the kitchen- nng, I’m sorry, um… Can I help you?”

After he spoke, Craig’s gaze focused on his face, at which point all previous judgement went completely out the window to be replaced with the thought, _‘... he’s cute.’_

Suddenly everything he initially deemed messy was seen in a different light. Hair pinned back that still managed to be wild? Cute. A smudge of batter on his face? Really cute. A messy apron that clearly did nothing to save his clothes because there were stains on his sleeves and shirt collar too? Cute, cute _cutecute._ Holy shit.  
  
“Um…?”  
  
The boy’s voice snapped him out of it, and from the somewhat terrified expression on his face Craig assumed he’d been staring longer than he meant to. Whoops.  
  
“You’re Tweek… Tweak, right?” Craig pulled out his clipboard to look at, making sure that was actually the name he’d written down, all the while pretending like he hadn’t just made an awkward fool of himself.  
  
“I am….” Tweek still looked a little unsure, but gave a smile nonetheless, and Craig swore in that moment that he’d just been blessed by a god.  
  
… maybe that was a little too dramatic.  
  
Fighting off the urge to just stare again, Craig looked down at his notes, taking a breath to compose himself. “My name is Craig Tucker. I’m a wedding planner.” He looked up again, ready to speak confidently but his entire train of thought is lost just looking at Tweek. “Do... you do wedding cakes?”  
  
This is hopeless.  
  
“Wedding cakes?” Tweek shook his head, clearly not expecting that question. “No… I never have before.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“... but I could try? I-If you actually want me to, um… have you even tried my cakes?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Another awkward silence passed between them, with Tweek looking more nervous by the second. Craig almost wished he could see his own face right now but he was probably better off not knowing.  
  
Tweek broke it, glancing over at his small display of cakes. “W-Would you like to…? I can give you a sample.”  
  
Although his original intention had been to come in and inform Mr. Tweak that he’d been specifically requested by his clients, he hadn’t actually been planning to taste test any cakes. Not right now, anyway, he figured samples would be in order sometime later with the bride and groom, but since he’d offered…. “Sure.”  
  
“Okay. What kind?” Tweek moved over to the display, and Craig followed on the opposite side, looking at the handwritten cards that displayed each flavor. He made a face, noting that each flavor seemed to be coffee-based. He’d heard of coffee cake before, but this was on a different level.  
  
“Whatever is most popular, I guess.” There was no way he could choose from these options. None of them sounded appealing to him at all. He wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, but maybe he could stomach it if the cake was sweet enough.  
  
He watched as Tweek hesitated, clearly trying to figure out which of his cakes was ‘most popular’, before he finally reached in to take a slice. Craig noticed that his fingers were covered in colorful bandaids, which was a bit… worrisome. But considering the messy state of him, it wouldn’t be a surprise to know that he burnt himself pretty often.  
  
A few moments later, Tweek had placed the slice on a plate, retrieved a fork, and handed it over to Craig. He glanced back at the tables and wondered if he should take a seat for this taste test, but there wasn’t really a point to. It’s not like he was holding up a line by standing near the counter, so he pushed the idea off and picked up his fork instead. “So, what is this?”  
  
“... oh! It’s a chocolate mocha cake, with mocha buttercream….”  
  
Craig examined the slice, still a little wary of the idea of a coffee flavored cake, but he had to at least try it. It would be rude not to at this point. He took a decent sized piece onto his fork and hesitated for a moment more before finally popping it into his mouth.  
  
The taste was surprisingly nice, enough to make Craig’s eyes actually widen a little. He could definitely taste the mocha flavors, but they weren’t overpowering the way coffee tended to be. The chocolate and sugar certainly took away from whatever bitterness it would have had on it’s own. He found himself eagerly taking a second bite, giving Tweek a nod of approval.  
  
“It’s good.”  
  
Tweek smiled in response, and Craig’s heart fluttered. Fuck.  
  
He looked down at the cake again, determined to focus on only this and not the cute boy across the counter. He shoved maybe a little too much cake into his mouth this time, which made it awkward when Tweek suddenly asked, “Whose wedding are you planning?”

Craig had to awkwardly finish chewing this too big piece of cake and clear his throat before he could answer. “It’s mine.”  
  
… Mine? _Mine?_ Jesus Christ, Craig, get it together!  
  
“M-my clients’, I mean!” Wow, good save. “Uh. Butters Stotch and Kenny McCormick?”  
  
Tweek’s face lit up in recognition. “I know Butters. He comes in pretty often.”  
  
“He requested your bakery specifically.”  
  
“O-oh?” Tweek’s expression was somewhere between pleased and nervous. “Wow… he likes my cakes that much?”  
  
“Seems so. I can understand why.” Craig said, taking another bite of his cake for emphasis. “It’s up to you. He said he would understand if you didn’t want to make the cake. It is a lot of work, after all.” As good as his cake was, not just any baker could make a wedding cake.  
  
Craig placed his plate and leftover cake on the counter, and looked at Tweek. The baker looked even more nervous now, biting his lip and fingers fidgeting. Craig found himself staring again, gaze lingering on those lips until mesmerizing eyes found his and he looked up.  
  
Looking a bit more confident, Tweek nodded. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

  
The next time Craig saw Tweek, he brought Butters and Kenny along with him to discuss what they wanted for their cake. The time after that was merely an excuse to see Tweek again… and the time after that, but now it was getting hard for him to come up with excuses to be there.  
  
So the fourth time he showed up, he made an offer.  
  
“Can… I help you bake something?”  
  
Tweek stared at him, clearly perplexed by the question. “Uh… what? Why?”  
  
“Because. I want to?” Craig rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the near empty display case. “Also, you seem like you could use the help. You’re the only one here, right? Between planning for the wedding cake and keeping your store stocked… you must be here all night.”  
  
“That’s true….” It was visible on Tweek’s features, really. He always looked tired, but lately he seemed more so. The number of bandages covering his hands had gone up, extending onto his arms even. “... do you know how to bake?”  
  
Hardly. “I used to make cupcakes with my mom. A few times.” It wasn’t a lie, but he hadn’t done that since he was about 12. It had been a long time.  
  
“I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you help me measure ingredients.”

Craig gave a little smile, pleased he’d actually convinced him. Measuring things should be easy enough. That was basically all he did when he’d helped his mom as a kid anyway.  
  
Tweek led him back into the kitchen and handed him an apron that had been hanging from a coat rack near the door. “You’ll need this, trust me.”

From the state of the kitchen, Craig believed it, and didn’t hesitate to put it on. Considering how clean the storefront was, it was almost shocking how messy it was back here… but it certainly explained how Tweek ended up looking how he did most of the time.  
  
The baker made his way to a counter island near the ovens where a half decorated cake was waiting. He didn’t go near the cake, though, and instead began pulling ingredients and supplies out of cabinets and placing them on the counter. “I think you can handle mixing too- er, can you?”  
  
“... Yes.” Probably?

“Okay. I need to finish decorating this so, um… you can measure and mix some things for a batch of cupcakes. Is that alright?”

“Sure.” Maybe.

“Let me just write down how much of everything….” Tweek looked around before crossing the kitchen to grab a small pad of paper and pen, flipping pages to find a blank page. He scribbled down a list and handed the pad to Craig. “Measure these out and pour them in the bowl. After that, I’ll show you how to use the mixer.”

Craig took the paper and looked over the list. God, even Tweek’s handwriting was cute…. _‘Stay focused, Craig.’_  He reread the first thing he needed to measure, moving closer to the counter. _‘Two cups of sugar.’_ He picked up the package of sugar and pulled the measuring cup closer to himself. After opening the package, he began to pour, glancing up at Tweek as he did.  
  
Tweek had immediately gone back to work after giving the order, carefully decorating the cake in front of him. The design was intricate, requiring a brush to paint on the details. Though it seemed tedious, there was a smile on Tweek’s face as he looked over his own work. It was easy to tell just how much he loved doing this.  
  
Craig was dazed by the sight and found himself staring at Tweek’s expression with so much fondness in his own. He couldn’t believe someone so beautiful actually existed….  
  
“... M-Mr. Tucker!?”  
  
And then the moment was ruined, and Craig realised he’d been pouring sugar for much longer than he meant to. The cup had been filled some time ago and most of the bag’s contents had poured out onto the counter.  
  
“Shit!” Craig nearly dropped the bag but righted himself in time to save what little sugar was still left inside. “I’m sorry- I….” He couldn’t very well admit he’d been staring, could he? Although… maybe Tweek knew anyway.  
  
“I-It’s fine! We’ll just clean up and start over….”  
  
Craig shook his head. “No, I’ll clean up. It’s my fault, so you just keep decorating.”  
  
Tweek looked between him and the mess for a moment. “If you’re sure….”

“I am.”

Without waiting for an answer, Craig spun around to look for something to clean this mess up with. In reality, he just wanted to look away so he could let his confident expression drop and internally scream.

What the fuck!? What the actual fuck! The first ingredient he measures and he can’t even do that right? He was fairly certain the next event he’d be planning was his own funeral because he really just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now.

Tweek Tweak would be the death of him… but at least he’d die happy.

* * *

 

It was two weeks before the wedding that Butters officially invited Tweek to be a guest at said wedding. Flustered, Tweek had accepted the invitation.

After Butters left the store and was out of sight from inside, Tweek screamed.  
  
“Dude! What the hell?” Craig jumped from the sudden noise, looking over at a very shaky Tweek.  
  
“He wants me to be there!? I’m not prepared! I’ll have to take a day off! I don’t even have anything to wear!” He bit down on his thumbnail, still rattling off all the reasons why he shouldn’t go between his teeth. “Iwon’tknowanyone, Idon’tevenlikeweddings….”  
  
“Tweek.”  
  
He removed his nail from his mouth, reaching up to tug at his hair with both hands and successfully knocking pins out as he did. “O-Oh God, what if he expects me to dance!? Craig, I can’t dance, I don’t know how! I’ll look so stupid, I-I can’t embarrass myself like this! Nnggh, this is way too muchfuckingpressure!”

“Tweek!”

Tweek finally looked at him, eyes wide and hands still in his hair.  
  
“Tweek… you gotta calm down. It’s fine.”  
  
_“It’snotfine!”_

“It is fine.” Craig put his hands on Tweek’s shoulders in an attempt to get him to calm down. It didn’t. “Look, I’ll help you get a suit, okay? And I’ll be there, so it’s not like you’ll be alone.”  
  
“Nnn… but it’s expensive. I-I don’t think I can afford it.”  
  
“I’ll pay.”  
  
“Y-You can’t!” Tweek’s eyes widened, hands finally letting go of his hair. “It’s too much!”  
  
Craig shrugged. “I don’t mind, really.”

Despite the reassurance, Tweek still looked upset. “I-It’s….” He let out a sigh. “I still can’t….”  
  
“Dance?” He got a nod in response. “Then let me teach you.”  
  
“What!?”

Craig held out a hand to him. “I can teach you.”

“... Now?”  
  
“Right now.”  
  
Tweek hesitated, but placed his hand in Craig’s. Before Craig could lead him anywhere, Tweek immediately tugged him toward the kitchen, kicking the door open and pulling him inside.

“Uh….”  
  
“I-I’m not… gonna dance anywhere where people can look inside and see, okay?” Tweek huffed, letting go of his hand. “... besides, I have a radio in here.” He gestured at a small bluetooth speaker on one of the counters, though that hardly counted as an excuse because it could be easily moved.  
  
Craig decided not to push it. The kitchen wasn’t ideal for a dance, but he didn’t want to make Tweek any more uncomfortable than he already was. “Okay. Mind if I pick the music?”  
  
“That’s fine….”  
  
Pulling out his phone, Craig scrolled through his library until he found a playlist he’d lovingly named “Cheesy Romantic Shit”. He may or may not have added a (fuck)ton of songs to this list since he met Tweek, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. He wouldn’t even admit to having this playlist in the first place. After connecting his phone to the speaker, he chose a slow song and made his way back to Tweek.  
  
“It’s not hard. We’re not gonna do anything fancy.”  
  
“N-No?”  
  
Craig shook his head, stopping to stand in front of Tweek. “Just put your hands on my shoulders.” Tweek obliged and Craig placed his hands on his hips. Slowly they started to move, swaying to the music. “See? This is it.”

“This is it?” Tweek seemed unconvinced.  
  
“I swear, no one is gonna force you to waltz with them or anything.” Craig looked amused. “I doubt anyone is even gonna ask you to-”  
  
Wait. Fuck. Shit. _Craig, no._

“-uh, I mean. Maybe someone would. I might. If you wanted me to.”

Tweek laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Craig had ever heard. He thought that every time he heard Tweek laugh and it was never any less true.

His fumbling seemed to make Tweek relax, his hands moving from sitting stiffly on Craig’s shoulders to wrap around his neck instead. He looked up at Craig with a fond smile, a sight that made Craig’s heart beat a little too fast.  
  
Though they’d become close in the time they’d spent together, Craig was still unsure where exactly he stood with Tweek. They were friends, sure, but his intentions had to be obvious. He wasn’t exactly subtle, even when he tried to be. And now here they were, alone, close together and swaying to some song he couldn’t even hear anymore because he was so tuned into just being this close to Tweek. He wanted to know. He wanted to ask. He wanted to just tell him his feelings directly for once.  
  
“Tweek….”

“Hm?”

“You’re so….” _Cute? Beautiful? Amazing? Perfect?_ “... short.”  
  
… he should have planned his funeral when he had the chance.

Even Tweek looked shocked by that one. “What?” And he went from shocked to annoyed, pouting a little. That had to be illegal, honestly. “I’m not short, you’re just too tall!”

True. Tweek was of average height, probably 5’9”, but he had nothing on Craig’s 6’4” frame.

“You’re short to me.” God, what could have possibly possessed him to say ‘short’ of all things!? Maybe he could save this. “It’s cute.”

“What is?”  
  
Craig took a breath. “... you are.”

Tweek didn’t respond, at least not right away. His face turned red, averting his eyes and trying to look literally anywhere but Craig’s face. It was hard to avoid what was in front of him, though, so he ended up pulling himself closer and hiding his face in Craig’s chest, with a mumbled, “No I’m not….”  
  
“You’re adorable.”  
  
“Nooo….”

Craig stopped swaying, moving his arms to hug Tweek to him. This… felt so right.

He just held him for a few moments before speaking up again. “You know… if it would make you feel better, we could go to the wedding together. You could be… my date?”

It wouldn’t be the easiest to plan, considering Craig had to be there quite early to make sure everything was in order, and Tweek would have to bring the finished cake to the reception before the actual wedding but… he would be damned if he didn’t try to make it work.

Tweek looked up at him again, face still red, but he was smiling now. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 

 The days leading up to the wedding were stressful, but not nearly as stressful as the day itself. While Craig had succeeded in picking Tweek up, helping him move the cake, and taking him to the church, he hadn’t been much of a good ‘date’ so far. It wasn’t really his fault, he was too busy making sure everything else was going according to plan. Thankfully, they hadn’t had any disasters yet, and Tweek had been very patient with him.

They stayed in the back when the ceremony started. Even if Butters was something of a childhood friend, though they never talked much back then, Craig didn’t treat this wedding any differently than he would a stranger’s. He was a guest, yes, but this was also his job. He was certain that he wouldn’t have been invited had he not planned the entire thing.  
  
He assumed Tweek felt similarly, but it was more likely that he stayed back here because Craig was the only other person he knew besides the grooms.

“Craig?” Tweek’s voice was hushed, not wanting to interrupt the ceremony. Craig debated not answering, but surely he had something important to ask if he was willing to interrupt at all.  
  
Craig didn’t look at him, though, too focused on Butters as he made his way down the aisle. “Hm?”  
  
“Why did you become a wedding planner?”  
  
It was a surprising question, so out of the blue. Why was he wondering now, and why hadn’t he asked earlier? Craig wasn’t really sure how to answer, but his mind drifted to the day he realised this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.  
  
He’d only been a kid then, sitting in the pews as he watched his mother walk down the aisle. His mother who had raised him alone for half his life, who was about to dedicate herself to a man that had been the only father figure he’d ever had. Craig was young and didn’t quite understand the point of the ceremony. They’d told him they were becoming a real family now. But Thomas had been there for so long, he was already family. That was established even before Trisha came into the picture.

He didn’t understand, but the moment he looked at Thomas and saw the way he looked at his mother, the adoration on his face, as if he couldn’t see anyone else in the room besides her, Craig knew it didn’t matter.  
  
That look, and the feeling it gave him… he wanted to feel that again. He wanted to feel that forever. He could feel it right now, when he looked at Kenny.  
  
Quietly, he replied, “This is why.”

He wasn’t sure if Tweek understood what he meant, but he didn’t ask anything else. They watched the rest of the ceremony in silence, and when it ended, he took Tweek’s hand and led him out of the church.  
  
As much as he hated to rush, Craig knew he needed to be at the reception before everyone else, having to ensure once more that everything was perfect. There didn’t seem to be any disasters in this department either, giving him the chance to relax a little.  
  
The reception was about as informal as receptions could get, but he wasn’t really surprised with the McCormicks being involved and all. Butters didn’t seem to mind at all, so Craig wasn’t concerned either. Although, maybe he should have been considering the absurd amount of alcohol that was being passed around already…. Hm. Probably not his problem.  
  
There were more pressing matters to attend to… like convincing Tweek to dance with him.  
  
“I-In front of everyone!?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“What did we practice for if you weren’t going to dance anyway?”  
  
Tweek shook his head, taking one look at the rowdy crowd on the dance floor. “T-The music isn’t even slow, so we couldn’t….”  
  
He did have a point there. Still, Craig couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He didn’t press the subject, though, falling back into silence for a few minutes.  
  
And then he stood up, holding out a hand to Tweek. “Will you come with me?”  
  
“I told you I don’t want to-”  
  
“No, not to dance. Outside.”  
  
“Oh.” Tweek took his hand and stood as well, letting himself be led out of the room and into an adjoining hallway. The sounds of the reception were muffled behind closed doors, but Craig led him a little further down the hall anyway before stopping and turning to look at him.  
  
He was nervous, and rightfully so, because he knew himself too well and he knew that he always managed to fuck up what he wanted to say when he was with Tweek. Even after establishing there was something between them, he still got butterflies when they were together.  
  
“Tweek… I like you. I know you know that, and I mean it in the most sincere way possible. I like you….” Craig swallowed, hating how awkward he sounded even while confessing. In his mind, he’d pictured this going more smoothly, without the obvious blush on his face or him rubbing his arm out of nervousness. “I think… I might even love you.”

But… Tweek didn’t say anything right away. He only looked at him, with a hint of sadness in his expression. Craig felt his heart sink, so sure he was about to be rejected.  
  
To his surprise, he wasn’t. “I-I… I like you too, Craig.” Tweek still looked unsure, though. “But… love? You love me? You hardly know me.”  
  
Craig felt like he had learned a lot about Tweek in the time they’d known each other… but it really was a short amount of time. To say it was love was rushing it, he understood that. It didn’t change his feelings, though. “I know that, but I want to know you.”  
  
He reached to take Tweek’s hands into his own, looking him in the eye. “I want to know everything about you. I want to love everything about you.”  
  
Tweek looked back at him, and Craig could feel his hands shaking as he held them. “Y-You do…?”  
  
Craig let go of his hands to pull Tweek closer to him with one hand, the other reaching to caress his cheek. He hesitated, still nervous about fucking things up somehow, but even with his heart racing like this, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tweek’s. He felt the other male stiffen at first… but Tweek relaxed after a moment, wrapping his arms around Craig as he kissed back.  
  
When he pulled away, Craig’s heart swelled in adoration as he looked down at Tweek’s red face and the smile on his face. In that moment, he felt more confident in his feelings than he had about anything before in his life.

“I do.”


End file.
